Sesshoumaru : To the End of the Warring Era
by Ishtarr
Summary: [Post-Series] Finally, Sesshoumaru is pulled into the Warring Era as InuNoTaisho. But, a traitor revived and will use a dead woman as weapon agaist Sess. How far will he go for the one he could not save? SessKagura


AN: Sue me not, I do not own Inuyasha, I let Sesshoumaru own Inuyasha... 

Main Pairings: (Sesshoumaru-Kagura) (Kohaku/Rin)

Secondary Pairings: (Inuyasha/Kagome) (Kouga/Ayame) (Sango/Miroku) (Past-Implied-Inu no Taisho/ Sesshou-mama)

* * *

Prologue: The Last Ten Years

Ten years in the past, the Shikon-no-tama was completed and resolved. Inuyasha remained, as he was, Hanyou. Kikyou found her peace. As for the well, the gateway, which connects this time to the future, stayed open. With her responsibilities in the future and the past, Kagome would go back and forth.

Miroku's kazaana disappeared. Sango returned home. Miroku fulfilled his promise to Sango, married, and had many children with her.

As for Kohaku, he died, however, Sesshoumaru found the compassion to give him a second chance for life. He deserved as much.

Roughly five years after, Sesshoumaru decided to part with Rin by letting her live at the rebuilt Taijiya village, where Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku live.

Finally, Sesshoumaru well still wanders aimlessly around the western lands with no real purpose. No real purpose to live anyway. Still... alone.

From time to time, Sesshoumaru and Jaken would visit Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Sesshoumaru's destiny is to take his place as the Lord of the Western Lands. To protect the west, Sesshoumaru must lead the remaining Inu Youkai tribes to fight a war which will decide whether or not Youkai will still remain to dominate the world, or humans take their future. All Sesshoumaru has to do is annihilate his enemies, however, things will prove to be less simple for him.

Onward into Sengoku-Jidai,

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Sesshoumaru: To the End of the Warring Era

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, were here!" A short-green toad announced, as he started to waddle to taijiya village, dragging a two-headed dragon with him. 

The village had been rebuilt since its destruction. More and more people had been moving into this place. Usually leaving their old villages, which was destroyed during, conflicts between Warlords or Youkai problems. The Village being home to the remaining Taijiya also implied an insurance of safety.

Kohaku was busy tending to the land, as Rin was playing with the children of the village by humming tunes and singing songs.

As for Sesshoumaru, he did not continue on any closer to the village, content just staring at the landscape, the village and the humans who live there. Still, keeping his distance from the world, especially to humans. Most humans anyway. The only human he affiliated with was Rin. He may have learned compassion, he still is, after all, Sesshoumaru. He only tolerates humans. He may care for one as a father, but still humans are still mere humans to him. Even though some have, though he will never admit, earned what little respect he would give. He is not quite as freezing cold, but still has that indifferent demeanor.

"Jaken-sama! You're here to visit us!" Rin started to get excited, it's been quite awhile, for humans anyway, since Jaken and Sesshoumaru came to visit. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Oh, umm..." Noticing Sesshoumaru was not close around.

Knowing Sesshoumaru-sama should be nearby, Rin started to scan the fields, then, catching onto that silver blur in the distance, which is unmistakably, the daiyoukai in question.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled, as she waving her hands madly in the air.

Though she has a very open heart, she thought that youkai like Sesshoumaru were much kinder than humans were. She is correct if she believes Sesshoumaru is kind to her, but most youkai would not. When she was young, under the circumstances, the villagers she grew up in were not very hospitable to such a young girl. Labeling her an outcast, shunning her from society, and even mistreating her. It's no wonder why she would choose to follow Sesshoumaru around.

But now when shes grown to a young lady, Sesshoumaru chose that she needs to part ways with him. After all, daughters will inevitable part with her father. She belongs to the human world, and should find out that some humans are very kind, just like her. The only choice, that he knows and somewhat trusts are, of course, the Taijiyas. She will learn to live with the humans who would not alienate her.

In truth, Sesshoumaru understands that humans do not live long compared to youkai. If his adopted-daughter follows him, she will miss out on a human's life. She will waste the better part of her already doomed life, wandering around aimlessly on an unforgiving and cruel land. Humans live a short precious life, therefore wasting it away, even if she had chosen to, following him around wouldn't be right.

Though, Rin was always happy to be with Sesshoumaru. But, she will age, she will die. The doomed fate of all humans...

Sesshoumaru cannot keep her alive. Tenseiga was not meant for that. A father cannot give a daughter a full life, a father is only part of that life. He hopes she'll find one with her own.

He wants his adopted daughter to live a life. There was something more she can have in her life.

After all, what father would not want their child to have a happy life?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Wiping the sweat from his face, Kohaku returned from his work, giving a slight smile to Jaken, as well as to Rin. Sesshoumaru locked his eyes onto Kohaku.

For a human, even Sesshoumaru, has some respect for the brat. The selfless bravery, the will to fight Naraku all on his own; valiant it may be; it proved futile none the less. But that is what Sesshoumaru respected about Kohaku. That is why he allowed Rin to stay with him. He would entrust his adopted daughter to no one, but perhaps to him. Kohaku proved himself worthy in Sesshoumaru eyes. The daiyoukai's view on humans has changed. Most of the humans he had met were weak trivial beings, but some had some strength. This one particular human has proved very strong, indeed. Rin is safe here.

Satisfied, he turned around to walk through the forest, disappearing from Kohaku, Jaken and Rin's sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Walking toward a clearing in the forest. Its fall, the season of year when the leaves begin to wither and die, followed by the howling of unforgiving wind and rain. Arriving to a field of dying flowers, this is where she passed away. That fateful day which he will never forget.

Deep down in his conscience, Sesshoumaru, has never forgiven himself for his failure. Fate has a way to punish those with excessive pride. He opened his eyes... Questioning the value of life. How precious, yet short it was. After all, if he doesn't stop to look around, the things around him may just pass him by. Just like one very special wind witch.

Sesshoumaru had come to visit the site when she had fallen. He wanted to come alone, come just for her. So maybe she would know, he did not forget about her. She deserves this at least.

'Kagura...'He thought, 'One never knows what they have lost, how much one loses, till it is lost. Fate does not give second chances.' 

Looking through the trees, as the wind ruffled the leaves. The flowers are starting to die. It will always remind him of that day, the season, which represents unavoidable oncoming death. It reminds him of her, always. "I would have saved you, if I could..."

He started to smile, very faintly, almost undetectable.

'_Though, you were happy, you earned what you wanted, did you not...'_ Sesshoumaru reached into his Kimono and pulled out a feather. Stretching out his hand, he let the wind do as she pleases. Watching the feather be carried upward and drift with the wind. He started to reminisce.

'_These small things one takes for granted. Small things you never been given. These things that even humans have been granted. Most beings are never required to fight for the right to be free, the right to live, the right to possess ones own heart. Thrown into a very short, doomed, and cursed existence. Living out of spite. In the end, earning only a very short time to live free. One very short moment... Freedom has its price, does it not.'_

'_Bittersweet moment for us... What if I could? No, it's futile to think of what I could have done. I should have... been there to stop him. I did not learn from my father. Even I did not save him from Ryuukossei. I was supposed to kill Ryuukossei. And so, I repeat this mistake twice. I may never forgive myself. I let you die, and I couldn't save you, so in a way, I am no better than Naraku. I was responsible as well."_

_But of course, after the fall there will be winter, were all is frozen to death. But , the spring will come after. The flowers will once again bloom, always... 'Perhaps I'll see you again someday, Kagura.'_

Taking another look at the drifting feather he started to turn to go back to the village. Until, he caught the scent of a youkai. A very old daiyoukai, perhaps powerful, approaches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_

* * *

_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jaken-sama, come play with the children! Ah-Un! I missed you, too. The children would love to meet a dragon!"

"Rin, would not the children be afraid of a dragon." Kohaku cut in.

"Nonsense, Kohaku! Ah-Un is a good dragon!" Rin patted Ah and Un, as little children started to come closer, giving curious looks.

"You can't just just..." Some children started to come closer to Jaken. "Eh!" One of the children stole his hat and began to wear it. Jaken irritated, "Give that back, you little..! You will be punished you..." Chase the child around, Jaken stumbled from a stone and slammed face down into the dirt. Rin laughed. Kohaku just did what Sesshoumaru would have done. He resumes to stand aloof.

"So, anyone want to fly? That is, ok, right Ah-Un?" Ah-Un neighed as children started raising their hands up to be picked to ride the dragon.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Rin..." Kohaku put a hand behind his head. "You might fall..."

Rin burst into fit giggles, and with a grin. "Oh, that is so much like you, Kohaku-kun, your no fun." She said, grinning. "So if I fall, catch me!" Rin teased, climbed onto Ah-Un's back, and pulled up one of Kohaku's nephews. The dragon started to fly into the sky. 

Sighing, he scratched the back of his head; Kohaku prepared for the predicted scenario. But still, he as well, smiled.

Always remember to smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_

* * *

_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Turning around to face the daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru gripped the Toukijin, ready to kill if need be.

Appearing before him, the dog demon in question possesses faded white and gray hair tied into long elegant ponytail, two straight magenta stripes on each cheek, and faded gold eyes. Even for this dog demon, age has taken its toll. He wears a white kimono wrapped with purple stripes, scattered with flower patterns surrounding a full moon. Regardless of the latter, one distinct and intriguing attribute was that crescent moon marking on his forehead, just like Sesshoumaru's. He has two swords at his side, yet has no fluffy pelt.

"Ah, Greetings, Sesshoumaru." The Inu Daiyoukai bowed his head slightly, as he studied the demon, trying to size him up. Then the youkai continued, "How long has it been since I saw you...centuries?

"Who are you." With no emotion but forcefully, Sesshoumaru stated. "What business do you have with me?"

"Now, dear little nephew. It has been very long since we had a talk, if we ever have . There is nothing wrong with a little chat." The proclaimed uncle spoke as Sesshoumaru stood, revealing nothing.

'_Uncle he says, he can't be...'_

"Do you even remember your uncle?"

"Tateyama no Taishaku...I have heard of you... you were exiled four-hundred years ago." Sesshoumaru stated,

"Likewise...I've heard much about you as well..."

'_Tateyama no Taishaku is a legend. He was my father's must trusted warlord... A millennia ago. My father's best friend, you could say...'_

"If you are finished with these pleasantries, get to the point." Inwardly, Sesshoumaru did not care nor want to hear what his uncle would say. "Why have you returned to the west?"

"Returned, eh?"

"You were exiled, long ago."

"Ah, yes... but I have returned, due to an... urgent threat..."

"Threat?"

Taishaku cleared his throat then continued. "Sesshoumaru, the humans are becoming quite a threat. They have ceased fighting each other and started focusing on Youkai. Slowly, they have been taking away in the Northern youkai lands. In addition, they have been able to mass-produce these rifles, which are far more efficient than swords, arrows, or spears. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, what would happen if these humans unite... then come for us..." Taishaku stated.

"You fear these humans?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I did not expect someone such as you, Taishaku, to even give a second thought to how humans would pose a threat.

"Indeed, we great dogs fear nothing... Regardless, these new weapons the human have acquired, are very effective...

"I've seen these rifles in action, they are pitiful." Replied Sesshoumaru.

"The rumors about you were true." Chuckling, Taishaku then said, "Indeed, Sesshoumaru, I would never doubt the son of the Inu No Taisho to be susceptible to these humans weapons... But, what of the Youkai Warlords..? They will never be as strong as you will. To top is off... There are not many of us , when the humans unite, We will have to face tens of thousands of them. They will swarm upon our lands like locust to the harvest. Not even you can kill them all..."

"We, there is no we. That is no concern of mine." Sesshoumaru returned. Understanding, what his uncle was saying, what he was asking, he was not pleased. He does not know much about his uncle, nor did he know much of his own family. Sesshoumaru does not want to get involved. "Regardless of what is happening, you are responsible for your own. I will be responsible for my own."

"And of the West, what do you intend to forsake your father's legacy."

"What happens here is my affair. Leave."

"Ah, yes, Indeed. Yet, I am curious to know why you have not succeeded your father and claimed lordship over the western lands. The western domain should be yours... should it not? You are not known as, Lord of the West, yet... are you?"

Irritated, at so much inquiry, but still, Sesshoumaru does hold some kind of respect to this daiyoukai. He should be one of the strongest youkai left in the world. He was after all, blood one of the legends. Strength and Honor was something Sesshoumaru was proud of to be attributed to his family lineage. The only thing that he felt tainted the family honor was Inuyasha. Though, Sesshoumaru has tolerated that he exists. He still would be extremely vexed, if he ever finds out his father left him more than Tessaiga.

"There is no Western Lands." In truth, his father never told him anything concerning the West. Sesshoumaru never understood why his father gave up lordship, therefore consequently, dissolved all alliances. That was why, earlier in his life, he thought he was supposed to walk the path of conquest. To reclaim the west... But, to his surprise, his father gave him Tenseiga, and only asked him a question before he left. '_Do you have something to protect?' _And what did Sesshoumaru felt he himself protected? Nothing...

Odd silence fell upon them, then Taishaku inquired, "Who could have ripped your arm off , eh?." Noting the absence of Sesshoumaru left arm. Taishaku was amused, though trying to suppress a smirk.

"One arm is all this Sesshoumaru needs." Sesshoumaru returned flatly. He did not trust his uncle, yet he rarely trusted anyone. But that he doesn't know the reason for his uncle's exile. His father exiled him for a reason. Why? The exile to the land across the sea, the horizon on which the sun sets in the east... China.

"Tell me, do you have the Sou'unga in your possession?"

Sesshoumaru crosses his arm. "No. Father did not want Sou'unga to exist in this world, therefore, I sealed it away."

"I see..." Taishaku raised an eyebrow. _It will be easier for me then... I have the second sword of world conquest. _"And the Tessiaga?"

"Father did not intend for me to have it."

"I would have expected you to have it..." Then, Taishaku thought _'Then the Fang of earthly conquest was given to Inuyasha, the Hanyou of the line... Taisho, what are thinking...'_

Sesshoumaru eyes' narrow, '_Why is he so interested in the fangs?'_

Taishaku glanced at the sword at Sesshoumaru's side. _Tensiega..._ "I see, your father left you, the Tenseiga." Taishaku gave Sesshoumaru a fake smile. '_Excellent,_ _Sesshoumaru will not be that much of a threat as I had anticipated. He will not be that difficult to dispense with... Tenseiga was such a failure...' _

Both remain motionless for some time, until Sesshoumaru began, "Our business here concludes."

Turning around to face the direction of the Taijiya Village, Sesshoumaru, for a brief moment, glanced at the feather that was just about to settle to the ground. He started to leave.

Watching his nephew, Taishaku noticed this small action. _'A feather? What signifies a feather? Did something happen here...' _Taishaku took a glance at his nephew, who left his sight.

'_I wonder... So many have said Taisho could not be broken, he was the perfect, the greatest daiyoukai known. But he was broken, and just for a woman , not much longer after that he seals his fate for one mere human woman. How unworthy of him, to fall to his doom... for a woman... So, can Sesshoumaru be broken just like his father? That human girl and boy... can be used... but this feather, something tells me this is more significant to him than what meets the eye... '_

With maliciously grin, Taishaku drew one of his swords at his side. Elegant flowers incised onto the slightly curved blade, which resembles dog's fangs. The design of the swords was not native to any on the island of Japan. It closely resembles Chinese swords. Not as curved as a Katana, nor as long, but the blade was thin, light, and flexible, yet strong. It is undeniably dangerous weapon. A fang fit for a woman.

'_Sesshousiega... show me what happened here.' The sword suddenly emitted off an evil dark aura as he slammed the sword into the ground, changing his view of the world, ethereal. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Preview: What is the story behind Taishaku. What is Sesshouseiga's power? What is the connection to Sesshoumaru... to Inu No Taisho?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_

* * *

_

_I'm sure those who are reading are wondering...Kagura is gone, Right?_

_Your right...so why is it Sesshoumaru/Kagura? You will see... Find out next chapter!_

_Any suggestions or advice, so maybe I can improve writing stories. _

_Review? Your thoughts? Questions?_

_Thank You._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *


End file.
